


Raylla: The Story (College AU)

by kmcgrath



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Lesbianism, Romance, Slight Smut, Smut, Surprises, a LOT of sexual content, drug gangs, friendly drama, some hetero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcgrath/pseuds/kmcgrath
Summary: Raylla in college. Story starts off with a smut and then through their journey getting to know each other, will the fall in love? will the get to get her? will they stay together? will they break up? keep reading to find out.(All the pictures are credit to the owners. Same goes for the characters)
Relationships: Adil/Abigail Bellweather, Gerit Buttonwood/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 13





	1. Dorm Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> Raylla, the best lgbtq characters that have been made in the year 2020. Enough with the queerbaiting, but the angst and fluff in this show, is immaculate. And I wanna die inside for how they were left off...

R  
Walking into the dorm apartment, I was met with a blue eyed, dark haired, beautiful girl. Catching me off guard and me starring for a little, I shake my head and say, "hi.."

S  
Looking up from my magazine, I see a beautiful blonde, ocean eyed, fit woman. "hello.." I answer.

R  
I grab my bags and ask, "dorm roomies?" with a little blush in my cheeks that I felt rising more red and red the longer I look at her.

S  
"I guess so." I say with a little smile knowing she was starring and not minding because of how beautiful she was.

R  
Walking to the dorm room with my bags, I remembered I didn't introduce myself to her. I turn around leaving my bags, "Sorry! I'm Raelle, Raelle Collar." I say holding out my clammy hand for her to shake.

S  
I turn to her with a blush and say, "Nice to meet you, I'm Scylla Ramshorn." giving her my hand to shake, which was shaking with contentment. I then turn back to my magazine while taking a few glances back at her as she let go of my hand and turned around, heading to our room.

R  
Heading to our room, alamo at tripling over scyllas' bags I yell, "Did you pick a bed?!" back at her while making she she didn't see me almost trip over her bags.

S  
"No! You can choose." I say while taking a glance up at her and back at my magazine. *She was so beautiful* saying in my head.

R   
Once I got my bags and tossed it onto one of the beds, I felt weird, like i had to take a shower from all the germs I was feeling from the flight. So I grab my things and head to the shower.

S  
Realizing that the shower had started, not knowing if raelle was in there, i open the door to see if the water had just turned on or if something was wrong with the bathroom. Only to be met with a naked, 8 abs, and beautiful body raelle.

R  
I should've known to lock the door, seeing that scylla was opening the door. "SCYLLA!" I say to have her leave the bathroom so i can shower. *Her surprised face did turn me in a bit, not gonna lie* I was saying in my head.

S  
"Fuck! SORRY!" I explain closing my eyes and leaving the bathroom. Only to realize that I left the door open. But god was she so beautiful, I could feel my panties getting wet.

R  
I see she forgot to close the door, "You don't mind closing the door do you?" I say in a sarcastic playing manner, and softly chuckle under my breathe. *Shes so cute*

S  
"I'm so sorry." saying as I close my eyes and shut the door. Wishing instead of closing the door, to just hop in the shower with her. I left with a radiating heat in my cheeks and left to read my magazine.

R  
When i got out of the shower and I changed, I went to sit next to scylla where she was reading her magazine. Looking at her I smile, which she notices and i turn away trying to find something to do.

S  
As I was feeling i was being starred at, I looked up from my magazine and I caught raelle starring. I'm happy she did but also not because she didn't make her move. So i did it for her, scooting closer to her, "What are you doing?" I asked.

R  
"Trying to distract myself. For the time i have before it's dark." I respond, not noticing that scylla had moved closer to me after I found a book to read.

~ 30 minutes later ~

S  
It's been a while and she still hadn't made her move. I look up from my magazine and I see her still zoned into the book she found. My hands started to clammy and sweaty so I wipe them off on my pants, and crossing my legs to stop the juices slowly coming out and onto my panties.

R  
This book is getting weird or i'm feeling something. I get up and soon find myself tripped and falling into scyllas lap.

S  
"Umm... h-h-hi.." I said when i see her on my lap and making my pussy go wild and cheeks go boom with fire in them.

R  
Seeing scyllas cheeks becoming red, I reach up and cup her cheek going in for a kiss. Just close enough to tease her and then hear a whimper come out of her mouth.

S  
I close my eyes and lean down to raelle, just to be teased. I tried leaning down more just to have raelle pull back again, teasing me for a kiss. I let out a shaky breathe, only to find myself wanting her more.

R  
I press a firm kiss onto her lips. Leading into a passionate and deep kiss. Feeling myself wanting more, I sit up. Wanting to see her face to face.

S  
As the kids deepened with more passion, I reach for her shirt. Lifting it over her head and onto the floor. I feel her hands go from my cheeks down to my breasts, my waist, then to my legs.

R  
I picked her up, and took her to the dorm room. Gently laying her down, I lift my shirt off and ask, "You don't mind if i take these off?" pulling on her pants that she's wearing.

S  
A moan coming out of my mouth, "Yes... please." I answered in between each moan. Arching my back, making it easier to have her pull off my pants.

R  
Pulling off scyllas' pants turned me on even more. Wanting to feel her skin on mine I take off her shirt, then mine. Leaning down on her, embracing every touch and inch of her body.

S  
Feeling her touch, I let out a moan. Wanting more, I push her and myself to sit up. Shifting places I push her on the couch so that she's on the bottom. Then leaving kisses from her cheek to her neck. "Can I leave marks?" I ask while pressing gentle kisses on her neck and gripping her breasts.

R  
Barely being able to breathe from the heat and pleasure I answer, "Y-y-yes. PLEASE!!"

S  
"Good." I say trying not to sound too desperate while placing kisses on her neck. I pull back and say, "Bedroom?"

R  
I sit up and grab her hand after hearing what she said. Rushing I pull her into the dorm room, close the door, the slamming her against it. Laying a passionate and heated kiss on her lips before she could do anything else.

S  
My back against the door, feeling more horny, i push her towards her bed. Pushing her onto the bed

R  
Sitting on the bed, I grabbed her ass. Squeezing and kissing her. Going from her lips to the soft spot in her neck, I pull back looking at my masterpiece to then be interrupted by a crash on my lips.

S  
I straddle her hips and keep kissing the blonde women I was so attracted to. Pushing her down for her back to be on the bed, I pull her pants down. Seeing her soaking panties. "Your so wet." I say.

R  
"Only for you," replying with my back arched from the kisses on my abdomen. Feeling her pull away, I tell her, "Just fuck me already."

S  
"Greedy are we?" I sarcastically exclaim. Agreeing I pull her panties down and rub my fingers through her folds. Feeling the wetness, I like her clit. Then hearing a moan, when I start sucking on her pussy.

R  
Feeling her tongue on me already has me over the edge. "I'm c-cl-close." I say when she puts one finger into my entrance.

S  
I then put in two fingers and pushed in and out. Faster and faster. Hearing her scream and moaning my name makes me more turned on.

R  
Feeling her go faster, I go off the edge. Relaxing and catching my breathe for a minute. After catching my breathe, she climbs on top of me and we cuddle. "That was, amazing."

S  
"It so was." Replying.

R  
"Your turn."

_ THIS IS MY FIRST BOOK SO PLEASE. IT TOOK ME A MONTH TO FINISH BECAUSE IVE NEVER DONE IS BEFORE _ 😭 _ HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IF. ILL BE GOING ON WITH THIS STORY TOO. _


	2. First Date Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is literally the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is significantly short, but over time reading and seeing the actual transformation in my writing, hopefully you won't be mad at me... :(

S  
It was the next morning after an amazing night with Raelle. I woke up to no one laying next to me. I call out, "Raelle? RAELLE?"

R  
"Yea?" I answer from the kitchen making breakfast before she wakes up. Breakfast was just eggs bacon and hashbrowns, since those are the few things I know how to cook.

S  
I get up, brush my teeth and comb my hair before going to see what she was doing. I get into the kitchen and see her plating the breakfast she made. I walk behind and wrap my arms around her waist, hugging her, kissing her shoulder and neck.

R  
After plating our breakfast, I turn around to kiss her forehead. "Hungry?" I ask, knowing damn well she was from last night.

S  
"Yes! Very." answering with a growling stomach only I could hear. I grab my plate and lead us to the dinning table. We ate breakfast in a small silence til Raelle broke it.

R  
"So, about last night..." saying with blood rushing up to my cheeks. Looking up I see she's also blushing. She's so beautiful and cute.

S  
"yeah- umm.. I really liked last night." explaining not looking up.

R  
"Well then, we should go on a date." I say looking at her eyes. I look back at my food getting embarrassed because she hadn't said anything yet.

S  
"Really?" Looking at her with my eyes questioning and surprised when she said that.

R  
Looking up at her question, "Yea, You're beautiful and I really wanna get to know you." Expressing what I felt, immediately regretting it because I'd just met her and I've never said anything like this so fast into a relationship I don't know is going towards. But, I knew that she was different then my past relationships. She's drop dead gorgeous, cute when shy, and knows her sexuality so that's a plus.

S  
"Okay. When?" answering her with an blood rushing to my cheeks and feeling a rush of excitement on the spine up to my neck. I really like her, she's beautiful, different, in a good way, and knows what she wants.

R  
I look up surprised she said yes. Then figuring out where I'm gonna take her, "How about a restaurant and then we come back to the dorm?" Saying, looking directly into her siren blue eyes.

S  
"Okay, we can do that." Answering looking into her ocean eyes and then down to her lips.

R  
"Great! Does around 7 tonight sound good?" Trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

S  
Starring at her lips, answering distractedly, "Yea that's good."

R  
"Good." Looking back at the food I made and start eating.  
[ 5 hours later ]

R  
Having the reservations ready, I get ready, while she's in the living room reading the same book from yesterday. I braid my hair, use the whitening strips, then putting on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue t shirt, and a jean jacket, and my brand new pairs of Air Jordan Retro high royal shoes.

S  
"You done? I wanna get ready please!" yelling from the living room. I look up, seeing her. She looks amazing. Noticing I was starring, I shake my head and say, "You look- amazing."

R  
I look down to the floor, "Your turn to get ready." Looking back up, she walks past me. I turn starring at her walking into the dorm room, she pauses and looks at me and smiles. I turn and walk to the couch, trying not crease my shoes and sit. I group call Abigail and Tally, my best friends from high school, that are now at their own colleges. They both answer, we say our hellos and then I tell them everything. Abigail, not that surprised says, "I knew you would've gotten a chick in the first day. Tally you owe me $20 bucks." "WHAT?! Ffffiiinnneeee I'll mail it with you hoodie i forgot to give back to you from when I left you." Tally replied. "Well I gotta go, I'll cal you guys after the date." I mention before Scylla comes back outside. They both respond and we end the call.

S  
Getting ready, I was becoming more and more nervous. I straighten my hair, gargle with my mouth wash, put on the blood red romper I was saving for a day like this, and matching with my red checkered vans. I walk out, "Ready." I voice out walking towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about 800 words, this chapter was 794 words in all, and I hate myself for it. But the fluff, angst, and smut towards the end is worth it!


	3. The Date Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short again, sorry for it being this way... But this is my past, and my future is literally the definition of how this book was written....

R

Walking towards the dorm parking lot, I unlock my car and open Scyllas door. 

S

Entering the passenger seat with a dark red blush on my face from Raelle opening my door. "Thank you," I tell her.

R

"No thanks needed." I voice, then entering the driver seat. Onto the date, I follow the directions set up to a small park that I thought we would have a little walk around before our date at Cheese Cake Factory. 

S

Asking, "Soooo... What are we doing? Where are we going?" 

R

"Well, I'll be nice about this date. I thought it would be cute if we walked around at this park my mom used to take me to. Then to the restaurant for our reservations." Replying to her with a little excitement in my voice.

S

"I didn't know you were from here." 

R

"I'm not but we would vacation around here a lot whenever my mom would come back from her trips when she was in the army."

S

"Oh. So, are you a base brat?"

R

"No, my mom didn't want me constantly making new friends when I turned 9. Mostly because around that age it's hard to make friends. But save all this talk for the park. You can ask more there." I say laughing towards the end.

S

"Okay okay." I laugh

R

I listen to her laugh and couldn't feel anymore attracted to her. "So what about you? Since you got a head start." 

S

Knowing that I don't open up well to people, it felt different with her. I felt calm and more myself with her. "Well, I traveled a lot. But my parents aren't in the military. They just didn't wanna stay in one place."

R

After she finished what she was saying, I grab her hand and interlock our fingers. With the most and best confidence I had. She makes me so nervous, so the moved I pulled took a lot.

S

Feeling a huge blush on my face after she held my hand, it went silent. For a good five minutes.

R

"Music?" I question breaking the silence. 

S

"Sure, radio or aux?" 

R

"Aux, please. Sometimes the radio doesn't have good music." I return laughing because I was right and she laughed too.

S

I let go of her hand and plug my phone into the aux. I add my playlist I created on Spotify. Then taking her hand and interlocking our fingers again.

R

She put on her music and surprise we had the same taste. A little pop, hip hop, and etc. After she grabbed my hand, I squeeze hers. "You have amazing taste in music," I say smiling at her then looking back at the road.

S

"I know I do." Being cocky and sarcastic. 

[10 minutes later.]

R

We got to the park and I got a prime parking spot right in front of the park entrance. I turn to her, "Stay in the car. I wanna treat you good so let me open the door for you please." I explain because no one has made me feel this way.

S

Blushing I reply, "Okay.." 

R

Getting out I open her door and grab her hand. I don't let go of her hand, even after I close the door and we're outside walking off the sidewalk in the park. "So, would you like to explain more about yourself since you got a start on the way here?" 

S

"Sure. Well for starters I'm an only child." I explain while looking at our hands then up at her face, which was starring straight ahead, then back down to our hands.

 **Narrator**

They talked and talked, getting to know each other. It was soon getting dark and Raelle looked at her phone seeing they're been at the park for an hour talking. Realizing that Raelle told Scylla and they went to the car, leaving heading to the restaurant.

R

Entering the restaurant parking lot, I get her door again saying, "Get used to this." I tell her while taking her hand and pulling her outta the car. 

S

"I don't think I will." Laughing at how much I'm blushing. She takes my hand and interlock our fingers again and heading into the restaurant. She checks us in and we're immediately shown to our table. She then pulls out my chair and I sit. 

R 

I pull out her chair and then sit into mine. I'm already attached. I know it, I say in my head making sure she doesn't know how much I like her.

Waitress

"For starters, anything to drink? We have soda, alcohol beverages, and water."

R

"Umm, can I have water and then a scotch please."

Waitress

"And for the date here?"

S

Blushing I voice, "Can I have a glass of your white wine please."

Waitress

"That's it?"

R

Looking at Scylla, she nods. "That'll be all. Thank you." I respond.

S

"I see two drinks. But why scotch and water?" I ask, questioning what's with the strong alcohol.

R

"I like heavy alcohol a lot more than anything. And the water is for if I drink a little bit too much, I can sober up faster." I answer her.

S

"Oh! She can't handle her alcohol?" I sheepishly ask with a smile on my face.

R

"No! I can handle my alcohol perfectly for your concern. But whenever I'm at a restaurant I always order a water just in case, as I said." 

S

"Mhmm."

R

"Whatever." I voice with a laugh in it.

** Narrator **

The date went on and they both seemed to be having a good time. They ordered their food and dessert after that. Having a good time, Raelle didn't drink a lot and neither did Scylla. They were both too intrigued in each other to notice that they were both partly/completely sober. After arguing about the check, which they concluded on Raelle but promised Scylla would the next date, which they also agreed on. Then they left and headed back to their dorm. 

R

When we got back to the dorm, I grab her arm and wrap my arms around her waist when we enter the dorm living room. "I had an amazing time tonight."

S

"So did I." Replying with my arms wrapping around her neck. I place my forehead and onto hers. And just close my eyes, being in the moment, with her, and falling harder for her.

R

Feeling her forehead on mine, I know exactly how I feel for her. I grab her chin with one of my hands, leaving the other on her hip. Pulling her into a passionate and soft kiss. Nothing more.

S

I look up at her, with love in my eyes and I see it in hers too. "I'm really tired, we didn't get much sleep last night," I tell her knowing how much I need sleep before the semester starts. 

R

"Yea of course. I know we live together already but which bed do you wanna sleep in?" I say laughing because they're both small beds but bigger than a twin. 

S

"Can you sleep with me?" I ask knowing that I want her with me.

R

"Yea. Let's shower and get ready for bed." I reply, leaving it at that and then we both head to bed. Exhausted after all the fun we had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked, it was fun writing that's for sure. :)


	4. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do summaries, including for when I wrote this was in October... Just read-

R  
It's the next morning and I feel warmer. Warmer then I usually do, I open my eyes and see a sleeping Scylla cuddled into my side. _She's so beautiful and calm whenever she'd asleep. Damn, I'm getting too attached._ A knock on the door hits me back into reality, I get up, making sure I don't wake her up. Sliding out from her grip, she moves around and I quickly hold my breathe. Getting out of the room and heading for the door, I open seeing my two best friends.

T  
"HEYYY RAEEE!!" Tally exclaimed and hugged me. Not letting go.

A  
"What's up shit bird." Abigial added.

R  
"Whoa. Guys! When did you guys get here? How? What made you guys come?" I ask completely forgetting about Scylla still sleeping. "Never mind. You guys can explain after Tally lets me go and we can go sit down."

T  
"Sorry Rae, I just really missed you while me and Abi are on the other side of the country." I apologize.

A  
"Does it matter if we came here or not? We know you missed us. Just like how we missed you." I say trying not to be too giddy seeing my favorite shit bird.

R  
I look surprised at what Abigail says and answer, "Is that happiness I hear? Or am I hearing things?"

A  
"Shut up." I tell Raelle with a little of enthusiasm, not wanting to admit that she's right.

S  
"Raelle? Is everything okay?" I yell to her from the door bedroom.

R  
My eyes go wide and I remember, "Oh shit. I totally forgot she's here."

T  
"Who?" I tell Raelle with a little tease in my voice.

A  
I agree with Tally saying, "Yea. Who is that Realle?"

R  
Knowing Scyllas' my dorm partner, but also, sorta my girlfriend- I just stare at them then turn around saying, "My dorm buddy. Now stay here while I explain to her," yelling while walking towards mine and Scyllas room. I open the door, looking at her. Scylla's now awake and rubbing her eyes when I wake towards her. I kiss her temple and explain to her, "Hey. Sorry, my friends from back home came to surprise me. I didn't wanna wake you, but I missed them too much that I totally forgot to keep quiet. I'm sorry."

S  
"It's fine. Who's here? I hear people." I ask her knowing that there were at least two other women in the dorm apartment.

R  
Answering her question, "There are people here. They friends of mine from my childhood. Would you like to meet them? You are a friend and my dorm buddy." Laughing a little and then cringing at the fact I just called her my friend, I look into her eyes and see she's also cringing at 'friends' too.

S  
"Sure, I'll be out in five. I've gotta change and just brush my teeth and everything." I tell her and sitting up to go into the bathroom.

R  
"Okay. I'll be outside in the living room. You can come out whenever you're ready." I say, and walk out of the room after kissing her hand. Meeting Abigail and Tally again.

T  
"Who's that? Spill now Collar."

R  
"As I said my dorm partner."

A  
"Bullshit, from the little whispers both Tally and I could hear, it sounded like something else."

R  
"The- there is something. But I can't tell you guys while she's literally in the bathroom." I tell them knowing i'm going to be interrogated once we walk out of the dorm room.

A  
"Mhm. You already know what's going to happen when the time comes and we're out of here. Just us three."

R  
"I was just thinking that too." I say with a smile on face that wasn't very convincing.

Narrator  
After a good 5 minutes, Scylla walks out to meet Raelles friends. Scylla came out with her short dark chestnut hair down, a t shirt, and comfortable pajama shorts. When she walked out no one even noticed her, they were all wrapped up in talking and catching up after how long they've all been apart.

S  
Clearing my throat to grab the attention from Raelle, she turns around and sees me standing there. She smiles at me and introduces everyone to me.

R  
"Oh hey! Scylla this is Tally Craven and Abigail bellweather." Introducing Scylla to my best friends and smiling to make sure they're nice. Mostly Abigail, since she's the one to judge people immediately.

S  
"Hi, Scylla Ramshorn." I say and reaching my hand out for both of them to shake. But then being attacked by Tally who's a huger, I instantly knew she was from how her grip was both strong and caring. Tensing at first, relaxing after knowing that I haven't screwed up this time. From my past friendships.

T  
"Hi! As you can tell i'm a huger. Sorry, but it's nice to see Rae with a new friend."

A  
I hug Scylla, after seeing Tally give me a glare knowing that made me go into the hug. "Abigail, nice to meet you."

S  
"Nice to meet you too. How are you guys?" I ask wanting to start a small conversation since these Raelles' best friends.

T  
"Good. We got here this morning, early. But I haven't had any jet lag yet. Thank you lord." I say and we all laugh, mostly because Abigail and Raelle know I don't get jet lag because of my energy.

A  
"I can sure feel it. But I know for sure Tally here is going to drag me everywhere with her. Even if she knows how tired I am." Looking at Tally then back to Raelle and Scylla.

R  
"I'm sure you guys are tired, but since you guys are here maybe we can catch up after we get ready."

S  
"We? You want me to come?" I ask.

R  
"Yeah. Of course, I want you to meet my friends. Is that okay?"

S

"Oh. Yea, yea. But I think I should stay here for today. I don't wanna impose between you and your friends. Maybe tomorrow?" Asking not wanting to go today since I still have a lot to unpack from my suitcases that were still filled with a lot of my text books and school supplies.

R  
"Are you sure? You wouldn't be imposing." I encourage. Wanting her to know about my past and about the people in my life, since we did sorta already... do the deeds.

S  
"Yeah no. I still need unpack everything from my suitcases and organize everything. So I can be ready for the start of the semester." I tell her truthfully.

A & T  
We look at each other and already seeing we both know what's going on between them.

R  
"Okay. If you're sure-"

S  
"Yes. Go and get ready."

R  
"Okay." I look at Abigail and Tally, "Stay here, I'll be out in 10. And please, Tally, don't go chatting Scylla up too much. We both know you can talk for years on end." I laugh at her and return to the room, starting to get ready.

Narrator  
20 minutes had passed, and All three of the girls still in the living room were getting along, well mostly Tally and Scylla. Abigail was just sitting around not talking, taking glances at Scylla making sure she hadn't had any bad intentions for Raelle her favorite and only shit bird. Then Raelle came out.

R  
When I finished getting ready, brushing my teeth, combing and braiding my hair, putting on an over sized tan bleached t shirt, black cargo jeans, my pair of white Nike Air Force one's, and walking outside. "Ready?" I ask once in view of all three of them.

A  
"I see you kept up with the style you so match and love." Laughing after I said that, and knowing that Raelle was never one to wear anything girly and mostly liked wearing boy cloths.

R  
"Shut up Abi." I tease, she hates that nickname.

A  
"If you call me that one more time, I will beat your ass till the sun comes back around."

R  
"Don't test me either. We both know that my style is the best out of us three, and that I can also beat your ass too." I tell knowing the last time me and Abigail were sparring in her parents gym they owned. All three of us, boxing and sparring each other to be ready for anything since these days people, including girls or women, were bring kidnapped. Including in the area they lived.

T  
"Okay. Enough harassing each other, we have to go. I made reservations at a restaurant 5 minutes from here." I tell both of them, wanting them to not go down each other throats for at least an hour.

A & R  
"Okay, fine."

S  
"Well I'll see you guys later tonight if you guys swing by. I'll call you later Raelle." I say my goodbyes and they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1k words guys!! I feel proud even getting past 1.2k, in all it was 1.5k words, and I'me really proud of myself.. ;-;


	5. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle's friends, best friends, take a spontaneous visit ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ope-

**Narrator**  
Going out, all three of them, Raelle, Tally, and Abigail, they go to a small cafe. That's a 5 minute walk from the university that Rae is living in. They walk in and order their drinks and breakfast. Raelle orders a black coffee with light sugar and cream, Tally orders a caramel Frappuccino with no whipped cream, and Abigail just orders a black coffee. They find a table that fits all of them, in the corner of the cafe, and sit down. Instantly Raelle is blinded by all the questions Tally asks, Abigail not saying a word. Mostly because Tally will ask all the questions Abigail wants to ask, but with Tally's energy, she can't even get a word out.

T  
"Who is she, what happened, where did it happen, when did it happen, did I get everything?" I turn and ask Abigail.

A  
"Pretty sure, yup." I smile at Tally and then turn back to Raelle making sure that she heard everything.

R  
"Who, she's my dorm buddy, what happened, nothing she's just a friend, where, no where nothing happened, when, not ever." I tell both of them trying to dodge all the questions without hesitation and with a fake smile.

A  
I roll my eyes, knowing she's dodging the questions, just like before. I say, "We both know you're lying, now, answer truthfully with details, and then we'll drop the subject." I smile at her then turning towards Tally and we both nod at each other.

R  
I roll my eyes. I look at them. Then put my head on the table. Sitting back up I explain and tell them everything. With less detail on the kinky things, leaving it at that.

A  
My eyes go wide. After listening to everything, I just look at her wide eyed. Turning my head towards Tally we make eye contact, and then turn to Raelle instantly, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK." I whisper yell knowing we're in a public place.

T  
"Abi, lower." Scolding her because I don't want everyone looking at us. "And that's all? Like nothing else?" Asking her wanting more details and to see if they're dating yet.

R  
"Nothing else. I already told you I took her on a date and we slept in my bed after and went to bed. Next thing I know you guys showed up at my front door." Saying the truth and nothing more.

A  
"Okay. Okay. I'm a bit off about her though."

R  
"I know. I seen" I tell her rolling my eye at that. "We haven't done anything else because it's literally been 2 days. 3 counting today."

T  
"True. They need more time Abi. Maybe when we come back next month or so we'll see where they're at during that time." I explain. Then we all just nod and go out our day exploring Raelles college and to check out the new city she's in.

~ At the dorm room~

S  
I look at the dorm room looking around at how I wanna set everything up. I look at my bed and then to my luggage. Before I start I take off my shirt, showing my bra since I'm the only one in here, I start organizing and changing everything on my side of the room.

~2 hours later~

S  
It's been 2 hours organizing and cleaning the dorm room. I even organize some of Raelles' side of the room. After I'm satisfied, I wanna up my game in my room. So I go onto my laptop, head on the amazon website and order everything. After checking out I hear keys at the door. Hearing voices, I guess it's Raelle and her friends. I put on a tank top and walk out to the living room. I see them all talking still, "Hey guys. How was everything?" I ask.

R  
I turn and see Scylla in a tank top and I feel heat go to my face seeing some of her toned biceps, "Uh- it was good. We- we went to a cafe and th- then walked around the university and city." I turn and look at Tally and Abi, which both are holding in a smile plus a laugh. I glare at them and then Abigail can't hold it in anymore.

A  
I laugh so hard at her glare. It got harder to breathe. I look at Tally still trying to hold in a laugh too, _she's a lot better at this then me_ , I then calm down and look at Scylla, "It was cool. I like this college. Maybe I should transfer." I look at Rae and she's glaring again, this tie more serious.

R  
Mouthing, 'no you won't' I look at Tally and do the same.

T  
"Don't worry I know you wanna be far from us, I promise I'll keep her in check." I chuckle then looking at Abi and chuckling more.

S  
I giggle at them and just look at them. _They seem like a good friend group_ , I then go towards the fridge and grab a water bottle. "You guys want one?" I ask the three of them.

T & R  
"Yes please." "Sure."

A  
"Nah, I'm good."

S  
I grab 2 more water bottles and give one to Tally and toss one to Raelle. "How was walking around campus? I haven't done that yet." I ask trying to make a conversation.

T  
"It was cool. I never knew the campus had that many coffee stands." I say joking, Raelle got into a better college then both of us, me and Abi.

A  
"Yea it was kinda cool. I never really wanted to go to a big college to be honest. So it's interesting to see the difference between our college and yours." I tell Scylla.

S  
"Really? Well then I'm gonna have to take a look around then." I say and smile. "Well i'm gonna leave you guys to it. I have to finish up the room." I tell them then leave.

R  
I look at Tally and Abigail, they haven't moved. "Are you guys going to leave and we'll meet up again later tonight for dinner, or are you going to sleep on the couch with none of your cloths." Making it known that I want both of them to leave.

A  
I raise my eyebrow and just look at her with a smirk. I then nod and say, "Yea we'll leave. Come on Tally, we need to let Rae and her girlfriend some privacy." Laughing and grabbing Tally's shoulder.

R  
"Not my girlfriend." _'yet'_ I say in my head. I then fake a smile and open the door for them. After they left, I flop on the couch. Hearing footsteps, I sit up and see Scylla smiling at me. "What?" I ask.

S  
"Nothing. Just that she called me your girlfriend." Laughing I look at her making eye contact. And then turning around going back into the dorm room.

R  
I shoot up and jog down the hall to catch up to her. I wrap my arms around her waist, "Would you wanna be?" I whisper in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheese!! This chapter was nice to write, I miss these girls though, seriously.


	6. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't write an actual summary without spoiling my chapters... I can't!

R

"Would you wanna be?" I whisper in her ear, with my hands around her waist and holding on. I don't feel any of her sweat from everything she's been doing in the room, but I can see it. 

S

I push her off mostly because I don't want to ruin her out fit from my sweat and I say, "Get away I'm sweaty, and maybe," 

R

"She said maybe. But not yes. I wonder why?" Walking towards her and then wrapping my arms back around her waist, even though she pushed me off.

S

"What did I say. I'm sweaty, I don't wanna ruin your outfit. And what's a 'friendship' with out a little tease?" I say while I wrap my hand around her neck and link my hands., while holding out the word 'friendship.'

R

Raising my eyebrows, "I see what you did there." I giggle, then leaning in to kiss her.

S

When we get close enough, I pull back, she looks at me with a pout and I giggle. She leans back in and I do the same thing. This time she goes in fast and our lips connect. It's light and sweet at first, but it gets deeper, passionate, and heavy. I pull away before we get too carried away. I pull back and place my forehead on hers, "Not now, I'm really tired and sweaty after doing the dorm and everything. Plus we have to go shopping for more food and other things tomorrow for the apartment. Or after your friends leave if you wanna have some time with them before school starts and we need to get serious about school." I tell her.

R

"Nah we can go tomorrow, we can take my car and we can bring them with us too. I'm pretty sure they wanna go and do something or get something anyway."

S

"Okay, now let me go so I can bathe." I laugh and take my hands off her neck and push her away. But she hold on, I look up and see her looking deep into my eyes. I look at her soft ocean blue eyes. I smile and kiss her nose, disconnecting her arms from my waist so I can shower.

R

This was the first time I truly looked into Scyllas eyes. It was even dark blue then mine. More deep ocean blue, beeper then mine could ever be, I see a hint of grey and a little of lighter blue in those beautiful eyes of hers. She then kisses my nose and pushes me off to go shower. I groan and then head into the room. I look and see her side. Full of darker posters and quotes. I see a picture of her, like a photo shoot type of photo. My eyes go wide, _she was a model?!_ (The picture is at the top if you haven't seen it) I just stare for another good 10 seconds, then turn and shake my head trying to get back into reality. 

S

After hopping in the shower, I come back and see Rae in comfortable clothes. She's wearing black Nike sweat pants, a pair of fuzzy socks, and a sports bra. I look at her and then back down, _she's not wear a shirt._ I'm wearing leggings and an over sized t shirt. I walk up to her, "Hey. Do you want anything to eat? I'm hungry." Asking because I can feel my stomach rumbling.

R

I look up from my phone, "Yeah, sure. What do we have?" I ask, knowing we don't have a lot of food.

S

"I don't know. Come on."

R

I hop off my bed and follow Scylla into the kitchen. She goes to the cabinets while I go to the fridge. "Anything?" I ask because the only things in the fridge are drinks.

S

"There's mac and cheese. I see 2 boxes, do you want that? I used to love mac and cheese when I was young." I say smiling, then it fades. 

R

"Hey, Scyl, you okay?" I ask when I see her with a frown on her face.

S

I look up, "Yea, Yea. Just memories." I tell her

R

"Wanna talk about it?"

S

"Not really." I then change the subject, "So mac and cheese?"

R

"If that's it?"

S

"That's all I can reach," I tell her laughing, even though I see Raelle is a little bit taller then me.

R

I stand behind her, looking into the cabinets. "Yea it really is all you can reach." I tease her and start laugh. Reaching over her head I grab both boxes.

S

"Rude."

R

"It's called the truth." I tell her laughing more and little bit harder, since I could tell she really couldn't grab the boxes of mac and cheese from the pantry.

S

"Whatever. You can cook it can't you?" Asking because I've never seen her cook anything yet.

R

"It's mac and cheese Scyl, I'm pretty sure I can handle." I tell her than go and find a post big enough to hold the water and the macaroni. I look in the fridge, pull out the butter and milk. 

S

I see her cooking, only to think, _damn she just got hotter_. I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and link them in the front of her abdomen. I kiss her shoulder and I feel a shiver from her body. I smile and bite her shoulder.

R

 _Did she just bite my shoulder_ , "I thought you said tonight?" I ask recalling what she said earlier.

S

"Yea, but teasing wasn't left out of that." I giggle and let go turning around. But stopped when I got pulled into an embrace from Raelle. I giggle because now she's hugging me and biting my earlobe.

R

I'm next to her ear and say, "You're going to regret that." I bite her neck now and I feel a shiver through her body and then I let go.

S

I look at her after she put her arms down and glare. "No I'm not. You are." I then but my hands under her shirt, tracing her abs. I feel them, then I trace every single one. It feels more defined then last time. I look at her and she's smirking.

R

While she's looking at me, I grab her waist and play with the hemming of her leggings. Then play with it towards her back. Tracing mt hands down her lower back and gripping her ass. Then I let go and turn around.

S

After she turn around I flick her head. "You- you're such a tease." I tell her.

R

I just laugh and tell her, "You started this. Know what you're getting into before you start it." 

S

I look at her and she's smirking. "Whatever." I then turn around pouting and sitting on the couch. With my legs curled in and trying to be comfortable. 

~15 minutes later~

R

After I finish The mac and cheese, I put it into 2 separate bowls. I grab them and head towards Scylla, who's on the couch. I give her one bowl and a spoon. We start eating and talking while we played the tv. After that she cleans the dishes since I made the food.

S

While i'm doing the dishes a knock is on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that the writing style is getting to me, over two months that I haven't read these chapters and I really hate it- Like so much, with a fucking passion...


	7. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fucking title- It's killing me, mostly because it's true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fucking title- It's killing me, mostly because it's true. And I still can't write a summary-

R

I hear a knock on the door, I go and open it. It's the head Professor. My eyes shoot open and it's a good 3 second before I say, "Um Professor Alder. What- what are you doing here?" Stuttering while I ask, _she looks scary_.

S

I hear Raelle say the name and my eyebrows are up and my ears are listening. I hear Raelle stutter and I try to hold a laugh. I turn off the water and walk towards to door. I see her face and I'm not as intimidated as Raelle is. I've handled people scarier looking then Professor Alder. I look at her, "Yea, what are you doing here?" I ask with a calm and questioning tone.

PA

"I came here to look at how everything is. I'm walking around knocking on the doors to see how everyone is doing and how they're handling the dorms." I tell them truthfully with a stern and informative voice.

R

I look at the professor, "Everything is doing good." I smile trying to be convincing before she ask anymore questions.

PA

"If I may, can I come in and check everything out?" I ask wanting to check how the living quarters are. Making sure all the rooms aren't messed with and aren't tampered with.

S

"Sure come on in. We just finished eating so we'll be just hanging in the living room." I tell Professor Alder.

PA

I walk in and tell them, "It'll just be a quick look around and some rules. Then I'll be outta your hair."

R

"Yea no you're good. Go ahead. We'll be waiting right here." I say pointing towards to couches.

PA.

After her statement, I walk around and look through the room and the bathroom and everything. I walk back out towards the living room, "Everything looks good. Thank you ladies. Now just for some rules." I mention.

S & R

We both nod and smile for her to continue.

PA

"For starters no parties, you can have people over just no parties. No drugs. No drinking. No sleepovers. No loud music past 8:00-8:30 pm. No loud music before 7:30-8:00 am. No dating your dorm buddy. That's if you're gay. You guys don't seem like it. No sleepovers with said significant others. And then you guys know the rules during school, I'm sure. And that's all of them, that's if I have forgotten any. Probably not, but thank you for your time." I say and then shake both their hands before I left.

S

Once Professor Alder left, I let out a breathe of air I didn't know I was holding in. "Raelle. You heard her. What are we going to do?" I ask with a worried look on my face. _I can't lose her, maybe Alder is right. We can't do this. I have to walk away._

R

"Hey. It's gonna be okay." I look at her and see the extra worried look on her face. Making me melt at the sight of how much she likes- no loves me. _God she makes my heart skip a beat_. "What are you thinking?"

S

"Nothing." I tell her then looking at the floor.

R

I grab her chin with my thumb and forefinger, "Tell me. I'm here with you. Nothing is going to happen." I tell her with the most truthful thing I've ever said to someone I'm dating. _This, with Scylla. It's different. I've never felt this attached, this early, and this fast._

S

I look up at her. I see the sparkle in her eyes, she's tell the truth. I look at her lips and slowly lean in.

R

Scylla kisses me, I instantly return the kiss. It gets deeper with every kiss, I want her. I cup her cheek while we both deepen the kiss. After a few more kisses we both pull back. Breathing heavily from the breathless kiss.

S

After we pull away, I put my forehead on hers. We're head to head and we make eye contact. I then tell her the truth, "I have feelings for you. And they're, not something I'm used to. I move around a lot. Which means no attachments. Because things go away. I go away. I don't know if i'm ever-"

R

I cut her off with a light and soft kiss. With both my hands cupping her cheeks. I feel her hands on my lower back, "I'm in this with. And we're going to figure it out together, okay? Whoever you are, whoever you were, I'm in. No matter what happens. No matter what anybody else thinks, I'm with you." I explain, with the most truthful and emotional words I know are true. So she can understand that I'm with her through think and thin.

S

After what she said, I shed a tear. I look into her eyes and I feel her thumb wipe away my tears. Falling slowly. I look into her eyes then down to her lips. I lean in fast, kissing her with every ounce of love and passion I have. It doesn't take long til it deepens even more.

R

While she kisses me I lead one of my hands down to her leggings. I force my hand down and cup her center outside her panties. I slowly rub through her folds. Feeling the juices coming out. Then I hear her soft moan. I then take my hand out and put it on her waist.

S

After she takes her hand out of my pants, I groan in frustration. Dropping my arms on her shoulders and linking my hands behind her neck.

**_ Narrator _ **

After Scylla links her hands behind Raelles shoulders, Raelle lifts her up. Scylla raps her legs around her waist and keeps her hands linked. Raelle slowly takes her to the dorm bedroom. Scylla licks Raelles bottom lip to ask for entrance. Raelle opens her mouth more to accept. Scylla enters her mouth and they fight for dominance. Soon Raelle has slowly laid Scylla onto her bed. Scylla didn't let go of Raelle. So she lets Scylla take on her weight, Raelle pulls away from the kisses and goes down Scyllas neck. Leaving small light marks. Scylla lets out a small moan and then lightly scratches down Raelles back, which Raelle squirms in and it makes Scylla giggle. Raelle then drags her hands down Scyllas abdomen to lift her shirt. Arching her back at the touch, Scylla lifts her arm for better access for Raelle to take off her shirt. Raelle is standing between Scyllas legs, looking at the girl she's falling hard for. "Get you jaw off the floor and kiss me please and thank you." Scylla says and giggles at Raelle. Which Raelle gives a small smirk, she goes down and kisses Scyllas chest, cupper her breasts and leading down to the hem of Scyllas leggings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had smut in this chapter! You're welcome! :) But it was weird writing it not gonna lie, but it's nice having some fluff to it too...


	8. Privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that my grammar is very bad, but vocabulary too? I can't with myself, but I'm too lazy to fix it, it's literally exactly 1 a.m. that I'm posting this-

**_ Narrator _ **

Raelle wakes up with more warmth on her right shoulder. The same thing goes with that side of her body. Raelle flickers her eyes, trying to open them. But goes with rubbing them awake, to then seeing Scylla cuddled up her shoulder on the inside of Raelle's bed. 

**_Ding!_ **

It was Scyllas' phone. Raelle though, _should I? No. No, I can't that's her privacy and hers alone._

**Ding!**

There was another notification, but Raelle again didn't wanna look at Scyllas' phone. So she lightly woke up Scylla.

"Scyl. Scyl wake up." Raelle said in a whisper.

Scylla still didn't wake up. Raelle shook her, Scylla groaned but didn't say anything. 

Raelle then said, "I guess we're gonna have to calm it down the next time." Knowing that Scylla likes it.... rough you could say. Scylla opened her eyes, slowly because she knew Raelle was watching her. Scylla smiled and then went back to sleep.

"Ugh. COME ONE SLEEPY HEAD WAKE UP!" Raelle yelled right into her ear. Scylla pushed Raelles face away and groan, playing with her ear to fix her hearing.

"Why are you waking me up at -Scylla looked at the clock above their dorm bedroom door- 7:45 in the morning?" Scylla rolled her eyes after looking at Raelle. Raelles' face was plastered with a bright, white, and caring smile.

"Your phone was ringing," Raelle told her, with a smile. 

"Gimmie, and never wake me up at this time ever again. I need sleep, including after last night," Scylla explained to Raelle, look her up and down. She saw Raelle was only in a sports bra and panties. 

Raelle passed her phone to her and did the same, this time she caught Scylla still looking at her abs. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," Raelle said and then laughed at how that made Scyllas' cheeks go bright red. 

_I hate it when she catches me, she always makes me embarrassed. I don't know why, we're pretty much dating. But I don't wanna label it, including when we aren't supposed to date our dorm roomies._ Scylla looked at her phone, it was from her private investigator. Scylla had hired a P.I. (meaning private investigator) when she found out her parents aren't actually dead. They were pronounced dead from a deadly shooting when she was 13 years old.

**Adil**

_I have a lead. I need you to meet me at the cafe down the street from your university._

_6573 Washington Rd._

**Scylla**

_When?_

**Adil**

_Today at noon._

**Scylla**

_Okay. See you there._

_And thank you. I never truly thanked you when I asked you to start this job 4 months ago._

**Adil**

_It's nothing really. It's my job, you're paying me :)_

**Scylla**

_I sure am. And with a good amount too. ;)_

**Adil**

_I'm gonna follow this lead before I meet you later today. I'll talk to you later. Bye._

**Scylla**

_Bye. And be careful._

**Adil**

_Always._

Scylla looked up from her phone and didn't see Raelle next to her anymore. Then the smell of Bacon came, coming from the kitchen. Scylla got out of bed and put on a pair of pajama shorts, a sweater without her bra, she thought it was uncomfortable wearing bras all the time, and put her hair into a messy bun. Scylla walked towards the kitchen and saw it was Raelle. Making bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. God, she can actually cook, Scylla said to herself because it was true. She, herself, couldn't even make ramen. _(I call ramen saimin, I'm Asian. But I know a lot of people call it ramen, so yea-)._ Scylla walked up behind Raelle and put her hands around Raelles' waist.

"Good morning bully." Raelle acknowledged.

"I will tickle you." Scylla threatened.

"You can try, but you will not get a reaction," Raelle tells Scylla.

"Wait- You're not ticklish?" Scylla said with surprise in her voice. 

"Not even a little ounce." Raelle laughed.

"Ugh. You're no fun." Scylla says and starts to walk away, but her wrist gets caught by Raelle. Raelle pulls her back and this time, Raelles' back isn't towards Scylla anymore. Raelle pulled Scylla closer so their foreheads were now touching.

"Well... You can sure do other things." Raelle says with a smirk on the right side of her cheek.

"And what were you thinking?" Scylla questions while hooking her hands in the back of Raelles' head and playing with all the baby hairs in her short haircut.

"Come and find out," Raelle teased while lifting Scyllas chin to kiss her lips.

"Mmm," Scylla murmured. Once Scylla was close enough to Raelles' lips, she pulled back. Earning a whine from Raelle, she then leaned in again, just to pull back one more time. Which this time Raelle followed her lips. Raelle looked into Scyllas deep blue ocean eyes and gave a pouty face. One that Scylla hasn't seen before. Scylla laughs at her and then pecks Raelles' lips.

"You're gonna burn the food," Scylla warned after looking at the food still cooking on the stove.

"Shit. You see what you do. You're distracting me. Go sit on the table. I'll bring the food." Raelle said. She really didn't wanna burn the food since they just restoked everything, more like Scylla restoked everything. But still, she didn't wanna waster any food that wasn't bought with her own money. Scylla laughed at Raelle and then walked towards the table.

After eating and watching a quick movie with Raelle, Scylla looked at her phone for the time. It was currently 10:25 am. Scylla has an hour and 35 minutes till she has to meet Adil, her P.I. Scylla got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. 

"I have to run some errands today for school. And I need to meet someone to buy an old textbook I need for one of my classes," Scylla yelled from the bathroom. She was about to brush her teeth when there was a knock at the door. Raelle got up and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I fixed the fucking writing prompt- I love it when I'm proper !!:)


	9. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla finds some interesting information about her parents, Adil was the one that had to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Adil!! I can't write hetero relationships though- I just can't..

_ Narrator _

Scylla walked into the cafe that Adil sent her. She looked around and found him sipping his coffee and giving a wave at her from the corner of the cafe. Scylla walked towards Adil and sat on the opposite side of the booth that he was sitting at.

"Hey, how you doing?" Scylla asks while grabbing the menu.

"I've been good. How bout you?"

"Actually. Good," Scylla smiles thinking about Raelle.

"What's with the smile ramshorn?" Adil asks, looking at Scylla with a little smirk on his face.

"Nothing. Did you order already?" Scylla says, changing the subject quit quickly.

"Nu-uh. You're answering my question. I may be older than you but I don't have dementia."

Scylla chuckles at the joke, "Well if I'm being honest, I met someone."

"Ooohh. Who?" Adil asks folding his arms and looking at Scylla with the smirk that says 'spill' on his lips.

"Nope. You maybe like an older brother for me, including since I sorta grew up with you, but doesn't make up that I'm literally paying you to find my parents. Full at that too, not even a discount. How can you do that to me?" Scylla says, faking a hurt voice and facial expression.

"One, you are gonna spill because I'm paying for this meal, and because I need to feed myself and Kalida. Remember her?" Adil asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, dumbass. I do remember her, but it's literally the two of you. What do you need all the money for anyways?"

"Kalida got into Fort Salem Private High School, that's why."

"Seriously?! Tell her I said congrats." Scylla says with a smile on her face than blinks again. Remembering something. "Wait- isn't that school based in Massachusetts? Literally the other side of the country?" Scylla asks, her eyes widening.

"Uh- yea," Adil answers, scratching the back of his head.

"Is she actually going? How do you feel about that? How does she actually feel about that?"

"She wants to go, I told her about the money and all, she started selling all her things and all. I told her I'd get the money, but that she also has to strive for a scholarship too. Lowering the money and all. But I'm happy for her, she's been wanting to go to this school since she found out our mom went there too. But we're getting off topic, tell me about this person you met," Adil says, quickly changing the subject since he knew that Scylla likes to change the subject quickly.

"Ugh... Fine. What do you wanna know?"

"Seriously?"

"Fine! Fine, SHE, is probably the best thing that's happened to me since my parents and everything," Scylla says with a slight blush and smile.

"Damn, you already fell haven't you?"

"What?! N-no. Not yet, but it feels like it. I haven't felt this deep since Porter. Maybe deeper to be honest Adil. She treats me amazing, she's kind, loving, can cook, is absolutely beautiful, passionate, and amazingly smart. Even though she acts like an idiot sometimes."

"Yes no Scylla. You're in love," Adil says with a slight chuckle and rolls his eyes.

"Maybe.. But onto the information you have on my parents," Scylla says, blush and smile gone. Going into a serious facial expression and stern voice.

At this time the waiter came with Adils food that he'd ordered before Scylla arrived.

"Alright sir, here is your mac n' cheese, with toast, apples, and a fruit punch. And I see you have company, what would you like Ms?" The waiter places Adils' food and drink in front of him and turns to Scylla.

"Nothing, I'll just take a coffee. And could you please put in two creamers in it too?"

"Yea sure, I'll be right back."

"Thank you," Scylla says and turns back to Adil. Holding back her laugh at how childish his meal is and quirking her eyebrow.

"Mac n' cheese? Seriously?"

"Shut up, I didn't want anything big and I was wishing for my childhood food, thanks a lot," Adil says and rolls his eyes.

The waiter comes back with a mug in one hand and the coffee in the other, "Here is your coffee Ms." And with that the waiter walks away.

"Alright back to business," Scylla says after she takes a gulp from her coffee mug.

After a good half an hour of Scylla getting briefed on what Adil found, Scylla was marked with shock. Adil had just told her that her parents were indeed alive and working for the Spree. The biggest gang in the entire world. There have always been people getting caught and taken into custody, but they always either killed themselves or had been shot to protect everything the Spree works for.

"You're kidding right? There's no way," Scylla says, shock clearly visible in her face and voice.

"I'm not kidding. I have pictures," Adil says and goes to look into his bag that was sitting on hte inside of him. "Here," Adil gave Scylla a bundle of pictures.

Scylla looked through the pictures, it was clearly her parents. Her mother, with blue eyes, just like her. The hair, jaw and shortness. Her father, the nose, chin, and sturdy shoulders. There was even a clear photo of both their faces, so it was clearly her parents. Scylla looked back up to look at Adil, tears in her eyes. Scylla took and deep breathe and said, "I don't want you going into this anymore. All I wanted was proof they were alive. And since I finally found out, you don't need to look into it anymore. I'll send you your last paycheck in a week, when I get the money."

"No, Scylla you told me to not only find your parents but to also send them to you. I'm not just going to cancel everything. I need the money for Khalida too."

"No Adil. I'm not going to put the only other person that I can call a sibling, in danger. That's also including Khalida. If you were caught, they would kill you and then Khalid. The Spree is the biggest gang in the world, working from all over the U.S. and Europe, including Asia. I'm not putting you in danger for something that would literally put you in a casket."

"Scylla-"

"No Adil! I'm not putting you and your sister in danger. That's it. I don't care that you can protect yourself, and Khalida. You're not going to go looking into this anymore, promise me," Scylla pleaded.

"I promise," Adil agreed.

"Thank you, now after you're done eating come with me up to my dorm. I need a small drink and so do you."

"You do realize it's 9 am right?"

"I don't care, it's only one beer, or whatever. And if you were in my position you'd do the same."

"You're right, okay. I'm gonna finish my food."

***

**_Knock! Knock!_ **

Raelle got up from the couch an answered the door. It was her two best friends, Abigail and Tally. 

"I thought you guys left already-" Raelle was cut off by a finger on her mouth.

"Don't even finish that sentence," Tally said and took her finger off of Raelles' mouth.

"Shitbird, seriously? You really thought we'd leave you? We're here till your first day. Since we start the week after you and you're probably going to hate us for bugging you while you work," Abigail added.

"You right. Come in, hurry. I hate standing for loser," Raelle teased.

Both Tally and Abigail turned to her and rolled their eyes, which just made Ralle chuckle a little bit.

"Watch it, I still can beat you in everything. Literally you're scronny, but do have some muscle not gonna lie," Abigail said.

"Aww is that a compliment?" Raelle teased again, holding a laugh.

"I take it back. You just ruined it," Abigail said.

That made Tally and Raelle laugh. Hard at that. They both knew that Abigail doesn't like to compliment people, including her two best friends. Abigail was always a hard ass whenever she was around people.

After that they just agreed to stay in the dorm and watch Netflix on the t.v. They argued on what to watch, since Tally wanted Disney movies, Abigail wanted crime, and Raelle wanted horror. But soon to an agreement that they'd watch horror first to get it over with, Disney after to lighten their goosebumps, and then crime to get intrigued into the movie.

The horror movie was, Anabelle. The Disney movie was Mulan. And the crime movie was Ocean's 8. In the middle of the horror movie, they choose to get a break. Raelle went to pee, Tally went to make popcorn, and Abigail went to make drinks. Resuming the movie when they got situated.

It was in the middle of the Disney movie that they heard the door start to unlock. They heard laughing coming in through the doorway. It was Scylla and someone the three girls didn't know. Scylla turned towards the three girls and was shocked, mostly because Abigail and Tally were still here.

"Oh! Hey guys, I didn't you two were still here, I thought you would've been at your dorms."

Tally answered, "Nope. Not until you the night before your first day." Abigail stayed silent.

Tally looked at Abigail, she was starring at the man next to Scylla. But not with anything Tally had seen. She poked Raelle and pointed toward Abigail and Adil, they were starring at each other.

Scylla cleared her throat, which made Adil and Abigail come out of their trans. "Guy this is Adil," Scylla introduced. "Adil this is Abigail, Tally, and Raelle," Scylla said their names in order.

"Hi Adil it's nice to meet you," Tally said first, getting up to shake his hand and then to the kitchen to get more water.

"Hey," was all Raelle got out, she was sitting on the couch still not moving a muscle.

"Hi," Abigial said and locked eyes with Adil again, just to break it and turn towards the t.v.

Scylla turned to Adil and said, "They Raelles' childhood friends. Raelle is my roommate."

"Not that I can see," Adil smirks.

"Uh- N-n-no. What are you talking about?" Scylla stuttered and walking towards the kitchen.

"Seriously Scyl? That's your roommate," Adil added.

"And don't even think I didn't catch you starring at Abigail, idiot," Scylla teased.

"Uh- what? N-no. Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm not oblivious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it here, but the grammar and vocab, I have the need to take an actual writing class for this-


	10. Are you jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle is, having some weird thoughts when a man, a comfortable one with her girlfriend? walks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that my title is like this, I just hate life-

"How can you call me oblivious? Don't even get me started with Raelle," Adil said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Scylla added, blush creeping her cheeks, and the tips of her ears were turning a bright shade of red.

"Mhm.. Now tell me.. Is that the girl?" Adil whisper asked.

"I'm discussing this with you- literally in the kitchen- of my door Adil."

"At le-"

Adil was cut off from Raelle walking towards Scylla asking, "Where'd you go earlier?"

"I went to a coffee place with Adil. We were just catching up, we haven't seen each other for a while," Scylla asnwered.

"What do you mean? You didn't tell me you were meeting up with somone."

"I don't need to tell you who I'm going to see Rae."

"Yea but jeez, can I at least have a warning."

"Are you jealous? Seriously?" Scylla teased with a slight smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"What?! No- no I'm not jealous Scylla. Just- whatever, I'm going to my room," Raelle said with her eyes rolled, and after walking towards her dorm room.

"Wait-" Scylla tried calling out but it was too late. Raelle was already in the living room and walked down the hallway towards her dorm room.

***

By then Adil left the two to talk and went to the living room where the other two ladies were. He sat on the dinning table and sipped his beer that Scylla gave him when they walked into the kitchen.

"So, Adil? What are you doing here?" Tally asked after a silence that was occupied with the sound of the movie playing.

"I'm just in town for a couple of days, I knew Scylla was here so I just called her up and asked if she wanted to meet," Adil answered.

"Why are you in town?" Abigail asked, looking at Adil.

They locked eyes and for a split second, Adil didn't wanna look away. But he soon answered her question, "Mostly for my job. I'm a P.I."

"Oh wow! That must be so cool. I wonder what it's like just being able to investigate to be honest," Tally said.

"It's exciting, but scary. It gets rough from time to time, mostly because you're working on it alone, unless you have a partner of course, but yea. I like my job."

"I've been thinking about going into the military. Mostly because of my mother, she said after college I should enroll," Abigail says.

"What's your mom? A Sargent? General?" Adil asks.

"A General, but shes Five-Star General."

"Oh wow, she's high up I see. You mu-" Adil was cut off from Scylla calling towards Raelle.

"Should we ask? Tally said.

"No, I'll handle it," Scylla said and tried to walk towards Raelles' room, but was cut off by Abigail.

"Yea, no. Sorry but whenever things like this happen, it's better to give her space, including since you didn't tell her about something. Tally go and check on her, I'll be there in a bit." Abigail ordered.

Tally nodded and walked towards Raelles' closed bedroom door, knocking three times before calling out, "Rae? Can I come in?"

"Yea," was all Raelle said, sitting up on her bed with a pillow in her lap, watching Tally open the door and enter her dorm bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Tally asked sitting down on the bed.

"Nothing."

"Well it isn't nothing, I can see it on your face. And plus your habit of when something is wrong, you put a pillow into your lap, so tell me, what's on your mind."

"Nothing really. I- I'm just overreacting. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Are you-" Tally was cut off from a knocking on the door and someone calling, "It's Abi."

"Come in," Tally called.

Abigail opened the door and walked in, closing it after. "Scylla told me, well, and Adil, but yea." Abigial mentioned.

"She hasn't told me anything yet," Tally told Abigail.

"Are you gonna tell her or should I?" Abigail asked Raelle.

"You can, I needa scream into this pillow real quick," Raelle said.

***

While Abigail and Tally were with Raelle in her bedroom, Scylla and Adil were in the living room drinking cold beers. It was only twelve o'clock at the time, but they had good reasons to drink. While drinking, they fell into an awkward silence. It was a good two minutes before Adil broke that silence.

"What happened?" Adil asked.

"I lied to her about where I was going. I didn't wanna rope her into what you're doing for me, I didn't wanna pull her into the family drama that's going on with me right now. I- we haven't really opened up about that yet, I don't want to. But she's special, I haven't had feelings like this since Porter."

"Well for one, Porter wasn't your fault. You had to leave him, he cheated. And two, why would you lie about meeting me? I'm literally like you brother, I don't understand why you lied."

"I told you, I don't want her being roped into the family drama. And plus, if I had said the truth she still would've asked questions. I don't wanna but her in a position that has me in the middle, and her at one end at that too."

"But still, if you like her that much, you need to be honest. Meybe not give the extra details, but tell her what she needs and wants to hear."

"I don't know why I'm taking advice from you, you haven't even been in a relationship!"

"You're missing the part where a the younger, smarter, and more aggressive sister plays a part in everything. I can't date because of her and she knows when I'm hiding somethings. Plus you know how much she pushes to know things she shouldn't!"

"You're rihgt," Scylla chuckled and took a huge gulp of the beer she had. "I'm gonna go and talk to her."

"Good luck, I'll be here till you come back out."

"Mhm, you're just staying for Abigails' number."

"N-"

"Whatever Adil, I'll be back." Scylla said and rolled her eyes. Walking to the kitchen to throw the empty beer she just finished and walked towards Raelles bedroom.

***

The three young women were talking to each other, already done with the problem that was ahead, just stalling time for Raelle too. But they heard a knock at the door, Tally was first to say anything, "Come in!"

Scylla walked in, her gaze soft and her eyes looking between the three other women that were just starring at her. "Uh. Can I talk to her?" She asked,  
lookin at Talky and Abigail. Tally nodded and grabbed Abigails wrist on their way out of the room.

"I'm sorry," both Raelle and Scylla say at the same time. They let out a chuckle before Raelle scoots over and pats on the spot next to her. Scylla walks over to her and sits next to har, turning and facing her once in a comfortable spot.

"I-" They go at the same time, again.

"You go first," Raelle says first. 

Scylla nods and starts off. "I'm sorry." She takes in a deep breathe and continues, "I know that what I did wasn't right, I should've been honest with you. And I wanna explain everything, but it's family. And it's dangerous. Adil, the guy I brought over, he's like my brother, he's also a P.I. and he's working for me. I pay him to investigate things about my past. And I don't wanna say anything more because I don't wanna bring you into anything. I don't want you in the cross fire, and definitely don't want you in the middle of it."

"What do you mean?"

"My family has their problems. Everyone has their family problems. But mine are... Extreme. I can't say anything else, and I really want yo. Believe me I do, but- i-it's difficult. The situation in general is. Just please, don't ask anything else. I can't really handle it myself. And don't worry," Scylla reached to cup Raelles face in her hand. "I wouldn't cheat on you. I may not know what we are but I don't feel this way towards anyone Raelle." Scylla leaned her head forward, pressing her forehead to Raelles.

Scylla was on the verge of tears. She wanted so badly to tell Raelle about her family, but she couldn't drag someone into her family drama. And she knew that. She knew, but this was someone that Scylla couldn't keep away from her family for long. So she chose the long road. She chose to keep Raelle safe and away from all of her family drama, the gang her parents were in, the details of what her family and herself had gone through. But what Scylla didn't know, was that Raelle couldn't accept that.

"I'm in this with you, and we're gonna figure it out together, okay? Whoever you are. Whoever you were, I'm in. No matter what happens, no matter what anybody else thinks, I'm with you," Raelle said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in love with the fact that my writing has increasingly changed.


	11. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla and Raelle have a heart to heart, Tally and Abigail leave fore their college semester, and Adil goes back to his sister. The coupe decides to get the days tension off by going shopping for more school and dorm supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the 'Raylla' ship. Both characters are portrayed perfectly by Amalia and Taylor. I cried when they dragged her away in the seventh episode.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you wanna go down this road?" Scylla asked, looking into Raelles eyes.

"I want you. And if that means that I have to help you carry your baggage, then so be it," Raelle looked into Scyllas' deep blues eyes. _How can someone have that blue in their eyes?_

Scylla just gave a slight nod on their joined foreheads. Slowly moving her lips towards Raelle, they met half way. Sharing a soft, loving, and passionate kiss. Pulling away at the same time and just starred at each other. 

"Okay. Okay, Adil has all the information that he's told me. But if your gonna be in this I have to start from the beginning. We should get a beer though, it's heavy," Raelle chuckled at the last sentence, but when she looked at Scylla. All she was met with was a stern and serious look, which immediately made her freeze.

"That heavy?" Raelle questioned, her expression gave off sympathy and worry.

Scylla nodded her head and got off the bed and held out her hand for her lover to take. Walking out together, hand in hand. When they got back into the living room, Adil was on the couch with Abigail on his right, and Tally on Abigails left. They were watching 'The Haunting of the Bly Manor' on Netflix.

"Hey, I watched that!" Scylla exclaimed. "Dani and Jamie-" she was cut off from a yelp, coming from Tally.

"Don't spoil it! I just started watching it last night and I completely passed out watching the third episode," Tally explained, a water in one hand and remote in the other.

"It's not that bad," Adil turned towards the couple, her head slightly hurting from the angle, but looking them up and down, noticing their interlocked hands, and smirks. "You guys kissed and made up?" Adil teases.

Scylla flicks him off, making the man laugh. "Maybe not kiss but we did make up. Now shut it and let me get drunk early please," Scylla rolled her eyes, giving a peck to Raelle's cheek and walking back towards the fridge to get a beer.

"Why is she getting drunk early? Abigail asked, mostly towards Raelle, but Adil answered it.

"Too personal to understand."

"How?" Abigail was giving a confused face now, to both Raelle and Adil.

"Parent issues, just like you and me," Raelle rolled her eyes and flopped on the arm rest next to Abigail.

"Got it," Abigail let go of the topic immediately, knowing that her mommy issues were, extremely, complicated, and knowing with Rae, hers was too.

***

It was now eight o'clock at night, Abigail and Tally went to their hotel room, they were leaving in two days and needed to get their things packed up again. Adil was tipsy, not like Scylla, who was drunk, and Raelle was completely sober, know that her girlfriend? Friend? Who knows, but needed her. 

"I should go," Adil mentioned, starting to stand up, stumbling a bit, but regaining his balance.

"Nope," Raelle took his hand, making him flop back onto the couch. "You're staying the night, we can't let you out at this time of the night, but you can sleep on the couch. I'll get you a blanket and pillow, you can leave in the morning if you'd like, but I suggest you leave when you've eaten and take advil in the morning," Raelle explained and walked towards their dorm rooms.

"Well I was going to take a ccccab, but if you insist on me staaayyying the night, on this commmmfortablllle couch, ain't nooooo way I'm leaving than," Adil slurs.

"Fuck parents!" Scylla blurts out, sound more stable than Adil is. 

"Shut up! you're being too loud," Adil groaned, covering his ears with his hands.

"Shut the fuck up Adil," Scylla hick ups. "But serriouslly, fuckkkk parrents," she slurs, now she's sounding like a drunk person.

Raelle comes back with a blanket and pillow in hand, "Lay down Adil, go to sleep while I take care of your sister here," she laughs at the face she's getting from both of them.

"I already have a sisteeerrrr," Adil hisses, sluring partly and squinting his eyes. "Howww do you knowww that?"

"That one of there," Raelle motions towards Scylla who was leaning her head back and sitting on a chair.

"Oh *hick up* right."

"Now lay down so you can get some sleep," Raelle rolled her eyes and the actions of jazzy hands Adil was giving her once he was laying down. "Why do people have an attitude when they're drunk," she comments out loud.

Making Adil answer, "People are free when drunk. Why else would people go to alcohol for?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever *yawns* goodnight!" 

"Why are you so loud," Scylla groans. "Why can't he shut up," groaning again.

"Babe, lets go and have you take a shower," Raelle walks towards her with a hand out.

Scylla groans and takes the blondes hand, tripping over her own feet and sliding on the halls, Scylla reached the bathroom and started to take off her clothes to take a shower, Raelle was turning on the water and made sure the temperature was the hot enough and turned around, seeing a half naked Ramshorn.

"I can feel you starrrrrring," Scylla slurs. 

"Well, does it matter? I've seen you naked before," the blonde laughs out.

"I'm too drunk to tease you back," taking off her bra and than slipping out of her panties, she wobbly steps into the shower.

"Do you want help?"

"Nope," popping the 'p', "I can do this, but stay in here just in case I fall or something," she's sounding sober again, the water was a big part in how and why.

Getting out of the shower, Raelle gave her a towel and took her to their dorm bedroom, taking pajamas out for her and giving them to Scylla. Scylla slipped the sweat pants, panties, and hoodie on, that Raelle gave her, and immediately jumped into bed, Raelles bed to be specific.

"I'll sleep in your than," Raelle laughs.

"Nooooo. Come here," Scylla groans, holding out her hand for Raelle to take this time.

Raelle laughs, shaking her head and just decided to agree. "This is the only time I'm sleeping with you while you're drunk, I don't like alcohol breath in my face," she teases, sliding into the sheets.

"Fuckk offff," Scylla slings her arm around her lovers waist and pulls her closer to ehrself. "Get useddd to it though."

Raelle laughs and lets the brunette fall asleep on her shoulder. Stroking her hair, listening to her breathing, and waiting for her lover to be asleep before she would follow. Once she heard Scylla's breathing even out, she fluttered her eyes shut and let slumber slip into her.

***

Adil was still sleeping when Raelle woke up and carefully detached herself from Scylla's tight grip. She went straight for the bottles of water that were stashed into the fridge, taking two and placing one on the kitchen table and taking the other with her towards the bathroom. Grabbing the bottle of advil pills, she walks into the bedroom, taking two pills out and placing it onto the night stand with the water and walking back towards the living room. Taking two more pills out of the bottle and placing them next to the bottle of water on the kitchen table, she stashed the pill bottle into the closest cabinet, grabbed the water bottle, pills after, and placed them onto the coffee table.

She looked into the fridge, seeing a pack of bacon, two sausage sticks, and a small carton off eggs, deciding to make a quick and full breakfast for the two guests. She placed them all onto the counter, going into the spices cabinet and grabbing the salt and pepper, grabbing a pan in a lower cabinet, placing it on the stove, and turning the notch to heat it up.

It was fifteen minutes later that Scylla woke up, a raging headache from the night before.

"Fucking hell I hate hangovers," Scylla mumbled, one hand rubbing her temple and the other clutching the pillow, she was starring at the ceiling. When she turned over a bit, she saw a water bottle and two pills, quickly sitting up, and instantly regretting it, she tossed the pills into her throat and quickly opened the water bottle. Gulping down chugs of water with the pills going down with it. 

She closed the water bottle and slowly stood up off the bed, knowing that if she sat up too fast the headache would be a fuck load more worse. She closed her eyes and slumped over a bit, but quickly opened it when the smell of bacon came through the door. She opened the door and followed the smell lazily, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes while she was turning the corner into the living room. When she opened her eyes, Adil was still sleeping, she laughed quietly and kept following the smell, seeing a platinum blondes back to her. 

Scylla smiled and went towards Raelle, wrapping her arms around the blondes waist and resting her chin on the women's shoulder.

"Morning," Ralle whispered, her smile growing while her eyes were looking at the bacon, but her focus was on the brunette behind her.

"Hi," Scylla whispered back. "What are you making?"

"Bacon, sausage, and eggs. Does Adil want anything else?"

"He won't be able to wake up till you hit him," Scylla mentioned, laughing.

"Seriously?" 

"Serious. He has allergies every time after a night out. So he won't smell anything to wake him up, and he's a very heavy sleeper, when he isn't on the job."

Raelle turned around in Scylla's arms, looking at the women she's falling for in the eyes, the deep blue irises that drew her in more than anyone ever has. "That deep?"

"You want proof?" Scylla laughed, clutching her head after, the pills didn't kick in yet.

"How about five more minutes for the pills to kick in and than you can wake him up. Breakfast will be done by then," Raelle kissed the brunette on the corner of her mouth and turned back towards the stove and finished up the bacon, moving to the sausage.

Scylla didn't move though. Her arms still wrapped Raelle's waist and her chin on the blondes shoulder. Some of her weight leaning against the women in front of her. Scylla was admiring Raelle in the kitchen, but a thought popped into her head.

"When does class start again?" Scylla groaned, they weren't going to have times like these when school did start.

"Monday. "

"What day is it?"

"Saturday," Raelle laughed. "Jeez, drinking must make you have short term memory loss," she teased.

Scylla dropped her head onto the women's shoulder instead of her chin. "Stop bullying me," she complained.

"Dory."

"Hey! She's my favorite fish!" Scylla dramatically gasped and let go of the blonde's waist.

"Really?" Raelle dramatically asked, a smirk was playing across her lips, not turning aroud beeping her eyes on the sausage.

The brunette pushed Raelle's shoulder slightly, her headache was gone now, but she was still feeling sluggish. "Stop or you're sleeping alone tonight."

"You already were," Raelle teased again.

"What?" Scylla whined, it was become a little bit difficult to not have Raelle next to her since they were pretty much already living together.

"You heard me," the blonde finally turned around and smugly smiled at the brunette.

"Stop or I'me literally going to cry."

Raelle rolled her eyes, laughing, and turned back to the sausage without a second thought. Scylla whined, and groaned, the blonde was having a blast teasing her.

"Stop Raaaeee." 

"Since your headache is gone, go and wake up the mutt," Raelle laughed.

Scylla groaned but listened to Raelle, stomping slightly while walking. She quickly grabbed a pillow from the couch and slammed it against Adils face. He bolted upright.

"What? Where? Who died?!" She shouted, lazily looking around.

"Get up dumbass," Scylla laughed.

"What the fuck! I was dreaming a really good dream," Adil groaned.

"Don;t care, sit up and take the pills," Scylla pointed to the coffee table where the pills and the water bottle were sitting. Adil quickly rushed towards the coffee table and tossed back the pills. 

"Why does it smell good?"

"That's the dumbest question you could literally ask," Scylla shook her head.

"What? I'm asking, home cooked meals weren't my thing back than and it sure as hell isn't now."

"Raelle is making breakfast."

"Oh!" Adil jumped up and instantly clutching his head. "That much alcohol will literally be the death of me."

"Sit down and just wait, she'll be done in five. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay."

"I'll be back," the brunette called to the blonde.

"Okay," Raelle called back. "Wait!" she called before Scylla could walk away.

"What?"

Raelle turned around, "What type of eggs do you guys want?"

"What do you make?"

"I have over easy."

"Nope, scrambled for me," Adil called from the couch.

"I'll take that too," Scylla added.

"Okay," Raelle smiled at the women before turning back to the stove.

***

Breakfast was good, Adil's headache was gone, Scylla took a hot shower, and Ralle took one after her. When everyone was finished, Scylla did the dishes with Raelle, since she made everything. Adil said his goodbyes after an hour of sitting around and watching a movie with the couple, he needed to head back home before his sister called and yelled at him for not being home for any longer. And Raelle decided she needed to head to walmart for more food and Target for school things.

"When do you wanna leave?" Scylla asked.

"You wanna come? You have everything."

"I wanna get some veggies for smoothies and to make sure that you don't bring back any stupid snacks and not food. Plus I wanna get some highlighters from Target, hopefully the dollar section has it."

"Probably not, but in half an hour? Or an hour, whenever you're ready. I need to go get dressed."

"Lets go and get ready than, I hate shopping but when it's for me, I get greedy," Scylla stood up quickly, still sluggish, but held out her hand to bring Raelle up too. 

The blonde took her hand, and quickly kissed her forehead before leading the both of them towards their room. Raelle opened the door and walked in, going straight for her dresser and scrolling through the hangers of t-shirts that were hung up. Scylla went to her drawers, she wasn't as much as a person that's obsessed with what their clothing was like Raelle, who literally hung up all of her clothes other than some pants, shorts, and her workout clothing.

Raelle grabbed some black over sized pants, a plain white t-shirt, a cream, brown, black, and lighter brown flannel, she threw all of that on and went towards her shoes. She grabbed the only pair that matched, her Off-White x Air Jordan 4 Retro 'sail.' Putting those on with mid-high white socks, and looking herself in the mirror. Once she was happy she turned to look at Scylla, her jaw slightly dropping.

Scylla was wearing a matching cream colored sweats and crop top turtle neck. Slipping on a pair of black and white old school vans, though it would match with a Raelle's pair of obsidian blue Air Jordan 1s, Raelle would never let someone wear her shoes. No matter what. The blonde looked her lover up and down, slowly, racking Scylla's body with her eyes, eyeing the exposed mid section and all. 

"What're you looking at?" Scylla pulled the blonde from her thoughts, her not-so-innocent thoughts.

"N-nothing."

"Mhm," Scylla laughed and rolled her eyes, turning back and grabbing a matching mini bag. 

"Ready?" She breathed out, she needed to breath, like literally. 

"Yea," Scylla smiled and lead the way out. 

"We are not walking though," Raelle mentioned while they were walking into the living room.

"Why?"

"Shoes."

Scylla rolled her eyes. "I hate how you're a sneaker head."

"What? It's not my fault they're sexy shoes."

"They're shoes, buy new ones," Scylla grabbed her keys from the bowl sitting next to the dorm door, on a small desk with drawers.

"No way! You know how expensive these shoes are?!"

"No, how much?"

"Anywhere between nine hundred and eighty and 1k."

"What the fuck?! Why would you buy shoes for that much?"

"They're sexy," Raelle winked and opened the door. "After you," she motioned with a little arm going in front of the door.

"You waste your money on stupid shit," Scylla rolled her eyes.

"No I don't, I waste it on some sexy shoes. But I work for my money, I got a job during the eight grade," Raelle mentioned while walking out the door and slowing it, letting Scylla lock it.

"How? Isn't Sophomore year is when you can get a job?"

"Yea, but the job I had was with the company my dad worked for. All the way till Sophomore year was when I quit. Getting a new and better paying job too," Raelle explained.

"What do you mean?"

"The company my dad worked for didn't pay well. It was a manufacture type of job. I carried in a lot of stuff, made some too. But I got paid about fifty bucks an hour, it was a lot compared to any other job, I'll give it that. But it was mostly because I was working on a lot of the harder things since everyone working over there were getting older and needing someone to do the heavy lifting. So my dad introduced the job to me and I liked it, it paid so of course I did. But when I was offered a higher job, I took it. Mostly because it was around the time my mom died, and my dad was going down hill with life," Ralle took a deep breath, the mention of her mother always took a toll on her. But she continued anyway, "After taking the job, I couldn't let my dad sit on his ass and drink away the loss. So I took the roll in paying the bills, our medical insurance, phone bill, and a lot of the food," Raelle closed her eyes while they just entered the elevator, Scylla pressed the ground level button, and squeezed the blondes forearm.

"You don't need to go on. Whenever you feel comfortable and ready," Scylla reassured.

"Yea, no. It's just- I-" Raelle let out a breath.

"Hey, look at me," Scylla moved her hand to her chin to make Raelle look at her, she saw tear ducks in the blondes eyes. "Breath," Scylla demonstrated before Raelle followed.

"Thank you," Raelle wiped her eyes quickly before anyone could see when the elevator doors opened, people were chatting that they didn't even see that people were walking out. 

Scylla and Raelle walked around them and walked towards the students parking lot. Scylla unlocked her car from afar and hopped into the driver seat, Raelle into the passenger. 

After a quick ten minute drive to Walmart, with a little traffic, they walked in.

"What do we need?" Scylla asked.

"Food. So frozen section, hopefully they have everything we need or we're gonna need to buy more overpriced things from Target," Raelle laughed, Scylla giggling with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the top note, no you didn't... That episode is drilled into my head till I see them kiss and make up-

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever book. I;m not kidding. But the chapters change during the story, I might rewrite this but I don't know. I like how it shows how my writing has changed, I hope you guys liked it, and see you in the next chapter!! :)


End file.
